


Something New.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: It was a case like normal, you had been called upon to travel with the dream and help Spencer talk to potential witnesses. He was your best friend so you knew it wouldn’t be an issue, it wasn’t until you started to view him than something other than a best friend that things started to change into something new.





	Something New.

It had been almost ten years since you had met Spencer and from the second you stepped into that conference room with Penelope waddling on by your side getting ready to introduce you to the team, you knew you were going to be good friends. You didn’t know why you felt like this, he just stood out to you more than the rest of the team did. It also wasn’t like you didn’t think you would end up not being friends with them, there was just a connection with Spencer that you couldn’t explain.

And as it turned out, you were right. You worked alongside Penelope as a tech analyst so you didn’t get to go on cases very often and work alongside your team in the flesh but it was almost a one hundred percent certainty at this point that when Spencer got back home from a case he was asking you if you were free and if you wanted to do anything with him. There were never any romantic advances coming from him, the relationship you had was purely platonic and you loved it for that.

The rest of the team often made jokes about when you would end up dating or who would be the first to develop a crush; Spencer was handsome and all would definitely make a good boyfriend, you just weren’t into him like that. The best part was you knew he felt the same way about you, there were no awkward silences or moments you didn’t feel completely comfortable around him. It was wonderful, the best friendship you could have asked for.

When you did end up travelling with the team on cases it wasn’t uncommon that you would share a room with Spencer, not a bed because that would be a little too weird but you’d have your own bed each and just cut down of the costs of another room. It had actually been his idea, it didn’t even cross your mind it could be flirting or suggestive until Morgan started teasing you about it. Spencer wasn’t like that, he might have been a little awkward but if he felt that way about you then he’d come talk to you about it; you knew it.

The case was focused around a single mother’s missing twins, you were brought along because with your knowledge of all things tech you also had a degree in child psychology and on cases relating to studying how a child lived and being a support system for the parents Hotch would invite you to come join. It was never mandatory though, JJ was perfectly capable of handling it herself and he knew how you weren’t exactly trained to deal with the potential horrors they saw. This time you decided to come along, you couldn’t in good conscience ignore the fact another pair of twins had disappeared a month ago then turned up dead.

Hotch had told you and Spencer to go round the neighbouring houses and see if they had noticed anything strange, any vehicles parked outside they hadn’t noticed before or people new to the neighbourhood. The first abduction had taken place across state lines so if it hadn’t been for the victimology and precise signature then it might not have been flagged as the same unsub. The first person who opened their door was a woman by the name of Darcy Prescott, her two year old son peeking out from behind her.

“Hi, ma’am. I’m agent (L/N) and this is agent Reid. We’re with the FBI, can we come inside?” You remembered to put on your most professional voice, after spending so much time with Penelope back at home it was sometimes easy to forget how to act around people who weren’t used to the banter you liked to fire at your team. Darcy looked hesitant but let you in none the less, ushering her son backwards as you entered the house.

Darcy picked up her son and held her close while she closed the front door, peeking out of the window as if she was checking if someone was there before walking towards the living room. You and Spencer shared a glance before following her, making sure to glance around the house as you did so. You caught glimpse of a photo frame with “Sam” written across it so you could only assume that was the little boy’s name.

“This is about the twins right?” Darcy asked, sitting down on the couch and letting Sam crawl out of her arms. Instead of crawling onto the floor he instead sat on the couch beside his mother and opposite Spencer. He was adorable, had curly brown hair and big brown eyes, a toothy smile with plenty of missing baby teeth. It took you a while to realise but you eventually did, he reminded you of Spencer, the messy hair and big eyes. A warmth filled your body at the thought of there being a mini Spencer running around, you quickly snapped out of it and tried to focus on the conversation going on in front of you.

“Have you noticed anything strange? It could be even the smallest thing.” Spencer asked before getting distracted by Sam waving at him, it wasn’t really a wave more just him shaking his hand around aimlessly. Nonetheless, Spencer offered him a small tight lipped smile and a small wave of his own, the gesture made Sam begin to giggle. As Darcy began to recall the strange van she had seen outside a few nights ago Sam managed to crawl off of the couch and make his way over to Spencer. Everyone was so focused with the knowledge that the unsub could possibly have been watching the house before hand that they didn’t notice Sam had gotten off until he was pulling at Spencer’s sleeve.

“Oh, hello.” Spencer’s voice became somehow even softer than it usually was as he spoke to the little boy, smiling when Sam removed his tiny fingers from his sleeve and instead curled them around Spencer’s finger. You watched with wonder as Spencer interacted with him, it wasn’t new knowledge to you that Spencer was good with kids but you hadn’t seen it in action that much; sometimes with Henry but he was getting so big now you almost didn’t see him as a kid anymore.

This was different, you watched as Spencer held this boy’s hand with such delicacy that you couldn’t stop your mind from wandering. You imagined what it would be like for Spencer to have a child of his own, a little bundle of thoughts too smart for the average two year old and an adorable button nose they would wiggle like a habit passed down from their father. Nights where they couldn’t sleep and would come crawling into bed with him, whispering about their nightmares had gotten bad and Spencer would tell them their favourite story to lull them to sleep, barbecues with the team where all the children ran around together while the adults shared beers and laughter.

You kept thinking about it throughout the whole day, well past when you left Darcy’s house and moved on to the next. The thing that was striking you as particularly odd wasn’t that you weren’t picturing Spencer alone with a kid, when the thoughts did sprout you pictured yourself being there beside him. It wasn’t a conscious decision you were making, something in your mind was just telling you that this was how it was supposed to be. It was causing you to rethink everything about how you felt about Spencer, you knew he would be an incredible father and anyone would be so lucky to have him by their side but you hadn’t ever thought about you being the one beside him.

Spencer quickly caught on that your mind was somewhere else, noticed how you were staring out of the window instead of making conversation with him within the car and not bantering with Penelope across the phone when she called with important details. He had gone through every word shared between the people you talked to and determined none of them were anything to be worried about so he didn’t know what was wrong.

He didn’t address it until you were back at your hotel room, it had been a long day and all you wanted was to call room service, take a long bath and then enjoy the soft pillows and sheets on your bed. You threw your bag down beside your bed and sat down on it, resting your head in your hands as you stifled a yawn.

“Long day?” Spencer didn’t know how to be casual but he tried, placing his bag down much gentler than you had before sitting down on his bed on the opposite end of the room to then start to undo the laces of his converse. You raised your head and contemplated his question before nodding.

“You could say that.” You smiled before lazily reaching down to peel your shoes off as well, throwing them away from you while Spencer put his neatly by the side of his bed. Over the few times you had roomed together your routines had merged together: Spencer ordered dinner while you went and ran yourself a bath, you ate together while the bath cooled down and then you went and got in, Spencer finished a book while you were in there and then went and took a shower when you were done.

When he came out of the shower you were laying on your bed casually gazing through the case files, the sight you looked up to wasn’t one you hadn’t seen before but for some reason effected you more today.

Spencer’s hair was damp, curls sticking out in every wild direction. Since he would be heading to bed soon he opted for wearing his glasses instead of his contacts, you hadn’t thought much of them before but they were strangely attractive today. His pyjamas were an old FBI Academy t-shirt and pair of plaid bottoms. Usually you wouldn’t have thought twice about what he was wearing but you found yourself staring as he crossed the room.

You’d come to the conclusion that you were finding him so attractive because you had imagined having a future with him, it was one you liked the look of but you were still confused as to where all the feelings came from. You loved Spencer, he was your best friend but it was slowly starting to feel like a different kind of love.

“You were cute today with that little boy.” You said out of the blue once Spencer had removed his glasses and put them on the bedside table, he looked across at you while squinting, trying to read your face but failing immediately. “You’ll be a great dad.”

“Thank you.” Spencer said slowly before lifting up the covers and getting underneath them, he waited until you had moved all your case files off of the bed before he switched the lamp off. It took him a little bit of shuffling around to get comfortable considering the bed was a little too small but he made it work. Having his brain filled with thoughts was nothing knew but this time they were all about you, it wasn’t that you weren’t kind it was just unlike you to be so complementary out of the blue. “(Y/N)?”

“Yes?” You spoke into the darkness.

“Was that what you were thinking about all day?” Spencer knew that it was by the silence that greeted him. He felt oddly pride filled that he had been the one on your mind, if it had been anyone else then he might have felt a bit jealous. Spencer didn’t get jealous a lot, it was difficult to feel that kind of protectiveness over one person but the more he thought about it the more he realised he only ever felt jealous when you were involved.

He wasn’t blind, he knew you were attractive but that had never been what drew him to you. From the second you met he felt that connection and knew you had to be in his life, sometimes he was hesitant to let people in but it came so naturally with you it felt like it was meant to be.

Thinking of him as a dad lead Spencer to picturing you as a mom: rocking a baby within your arms while soft lullabies escaped your lips, falling asleep on the couch with your child curled up on your chest, waking you up to pancakes and flowers on mother’s day. He imagined doing it all with you, he didn’t know what that meant necessarily but he knew that friends didn’t picture things like this.

“You’ll be a great mom.” Spencer said eventually when you didn’t reply and you felt your chest ache at his words. You wished your beds were closer together, right now they felt like icebergs floating away from one another and all you wanted was to get close to him. You were confused, incredibly so but Spencer was smart and he would be able to work out how you were feeling.

“You think?” You stared at the wall, listening out carefully for any sound Spencer made. His bed creaked as he readjusted himself so he was facing you, despite not being able to make you out in the dark.

“I know.” Three years later when you found yourself taking a pregnancy test in the plane bathroom, you could only hope he was right when that fateful word flashed up on the screen and confirmed all those daydreams as only a few months away.


End file.
